<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Contests by mad_hatter_9306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071170">Shooting Contests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306'>mad_hatter_9306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So... I know just about nothing about archery, knives, daggers, et cetera. Don't judge me. It's just really late (I mean early) and I wanted to write something about Clint. And Ranger's Apprentice happens to be the book series I'm immersed in right now. So I combined them. Feel free to give any advice/tips/corrections/book recommendations.</p><p>Hawkeye is the best superhero. The Rangers are awesome. I wish I could shoot a bow competently.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Contests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint Barton watched calmly as his four new friends shot arrow after arrow into the many targets surrounding them. "You can shoot well," he admitted.</p><p>"Well? Top that," said Gilan.</p><p>"Well, you can shoot... but can you make them explode?" THUD. THUD. THUD. Arrows slammed into the targets. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! All the targets went up in flames.</p><p>Halt didn't seem all that impressed. "Neat trick, but we rely on talent. Bet any of us could beat you at something else."</p><p>Crowley, meanwhile, was examining Barton's quiver. "Cool," he said in awe, "so you don't have to go through the hassle of actually making the arrows."</p><p>"I do have to make the arrows, but this way, I can pull out exactly what I need without having to waste valuable seconds fumbling through five different sections."</p><p>"Oh.</p><p>Will asked, "How many different arrows do you have?"</p><p>"That's... classified." Because I don't know, Clint added silently. About 20% of the times he shot a cool new arrow, he had hit the wrong button, and this was just another update Stark had added. "Hey, you wanna try something else," he asked remembering a new update. "Let's see how many targets we can hit."</p><p>"How much time?"</p><p>"No, no time limit. Let's see how many we can hit... with one arrow."</p><p>Halt stared at him. "It's impossible to hit more than one target with one arrow."</p><p>But Will's mind was racing. "If you set them up, one behind the other," he muttered, "and if you had enough force behind the arrow... maybe. Ok," he added aloud, "I accept. Just lemme get a few things ready."</p><p>Halt, Crowley, and Gilan watched as Will lugged out the targets. He carefully judged his longbows, choosing the one with the most draw strength. He aimed, and fired. Thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk. His arrow burrowed through a few of the targets that he had set up, arranged in a neat row so that he only saw the one in front.</p><p>Clint nodded. Then he pulled the targets out so that he saw all five. He tapped a button, prayed it was the right one, and fired. Sure enough, the arrow split into five parts, each one headed for its own target. He turned and smiled at the Rangers. "Any other challengers?"</p><p>"No thanks," said Gilan. "I know an archer who's better than me, and you're definitely better."</p><p>Halt smirked. "Knife fight. You can borrow one of our sets if you need to."</p><p>"Totally. But I brought my own." Clint drew a small dagger that looked nothing like the Rangers' saxe knives. Gilan, Will, and Crowley stepped away as the two other men began circling each other. Suddenly, one leapt, and they became a blur. Sunlight glinted in quick flashes on the shining weapons. No one could really tell who had won afterwards.</p><p>"Welcome to the Corps," Crowley said. Halt grumbled quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I know just about nothing about archery, knives, daggers, et cetera. Don't judge me. It's just really late (I mean early) and I wanted to write something about Clint. And Ranger's Apprentice happens to be the book series I'm immersed in right now. So I combined them. Feel free to give any advice/tips/corrections/book recommendations.</p><p>Hawkeye is the best superhero. The Rangers are awesome. I wish I could shoot a bow competently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>